Jim Raynor and the Half-Blood Queen
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Jim Raynor had intended to enjoy his final year at Hogwarts. But an encounter with a fiery redheaded transfer student makes his final year a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Raynor was waiting on platform nine and three-quarters to take the Hogwarts Express for his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hadn't yet changed into his Gryffindor robes and was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. He took a moment to take in the scene before him then took a breath and entered the train.

He headed for his usual carriage and was happy to see Matt and Tychus had already made it there. The three men became reacquainted and spoke about their summers before Matt brought up an interesting topic.

"Did you guys hear about the new students coming to Hogwarts this year?" Matt asked. "From that Ghost Academy?"

"That place doesn't exist. It's a load of bull," Tychus added as he tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep.

"No, it's not. I heard about it, too," Jim added. He heard that some new students would be transferring to Hogwarts this year after their academy was closed down. "Apparently the faculty at the Ghost Academy had been using extreme, brutal, illegal and unethical ways of training their students.

"Something went down and a lot of the students were killed, too," Matt added.

"Seems like a harsh punishment," Jim surmised.

"I bet they killed off the crap students," Tychus added.

"Good job they don't do that here, huh Tychus?" Jim joked.

Tychus shot him a look.

"Some of the professors got killed too... by the students," Matt added.

Jim looked at him in surprise. "What happened?"

"I don't know. But I heard the new students are a little bit... off," Matt added.

"Off? I can see how murders would be," Tychus mentioned sarcastically.

"I guess we will soon find out," Jim said.

"I hope at least some of the girls are hot," Tychus mused. "Six years of the same girls in Hogwarts... I thought I was going to have to start going after Jim's old girlfriends."

Jim glared at him.

"If you get desperate, Tychus," Matt started. "You can have Mira. Please, I insist."

Tychus laughed. "She still chasing you?"

Matt nodded. "I'm starving," he declared to change the subject. "Who wants to come and find the food trolley?"

"I'll come," Jim said as he got up.

"Grab me some Chocolate Frogs," Tychus yelled before they exited the room. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window to sleep.

The two men left the compartment and walked in the direction of the food trolley.

"Hey," Matt said suddenly to get Jim's attention. "New students ahead?"

"Looks it," he said as he recognised none of the faces in the group of three. They were too old to be first years so they must be from the Ghost Academy.

As Jim and Matt got nearer to the group they all turned to look at them.

"Hey," Jim greeted them.

They said nothing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Matt said warmly.

One of the women who had short red hair looked at the only man in their group. The other woman had light brown hair and smiled softly at Matt.

"I'm Jim, this is..."

"Matt," the woman said. "I'm Winlaleah, but my friends call me Leah," she smiled. "This is Dylanna and that's Obi," she indicated the other woman and man respectively.

Dylanna and Obi said nothing.

Suddenly the door opened from the compartment beside them and a beautiful redhead looked at them in surprise. She was wearing a grey jumper which showed her large chest and a short grey skirt that showed off her long toned legs. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were a lovely shade green.

Jim looked at the beautiful redhead before him and his mind thought about kissing her, touching her breasts and finding out what was under that skirt. He hoped she'd be placed in Gryfindor so he wouldn't have too much trouble sneaking into her room at night. He imagined lying on top of her and kissing her naked body.

The redhead quickly pulled the wand out of her pocket and it aimed it at Jim. "You pig," she shouted as a violent light shot from the end of her wand and hit Jim. His body contorted and shrunk leaving behind a small pink piglet on top of a heap of Jim's clothes.

"Are you mad?" Matt shouted at the redhead.

"You should have heard what he was thinking," the redhead said as she bent down to pick him up. She held him in her arms and smiled at him. "He's quite cute as a pig," she added. She tucked him under her arm and began to walk away.

"Where are you taking him?" Matt shouted.

"The butcher's," she shouted back sarcastically and disappeared down the corridor and into one of the compartments.

Leah, Dylanna and Obi laughed softly while Matt frowned.

* * *

The redhead entered into the compartment and sat in the seat beside the window.

"Cute pig," Nova remarked at the animal in Sarah's arms from opposite the compartment where she was sat on Tosh's lap.

"His name's Jim," Sarah added as she fed him a piece of food they'd been eating earlier off the table.

"That's a terrible name," Tosh added. "You should be calling him something cool like Bacon." Tosh looked at the pig then realised _what_ Sarah was feeding him with. "Is that a sausage you're feeding him?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. She rubbed Jim's nose as he ate it down.

"That's like cannibalism," Nova pointed out.

"Look, he enjoyed it," she spoke in a baby-talk like tone.

"Where did you get him from?" Nova asked curiously.

"Found him out in the corridor," she smirked as she stroked him gently.

"Can I hold him?" Nova asked excitedly.

"No," Sarah said as she cuddled him tighter. "He's my piggy. I'm going to keep him as a little piggy forever and he'll never be able to escape."

"_Keep_ him _as_ a piggy?" Tosh clarified.

The door opened and a tall old woman came walking quickly in and stared at Sarah. "Miss Kerrigan, is that a Gryffindor student you are holding?"

"It's a pig," Sarah answered back.

"Miss Kerrigan," McGonagall said seriously. "As a new student to Hogwarts I would imagine you'd want to make friends. Not turn them into farmyard animals."

"He was already a pig," Sarah stated. "If you had seen what he was thinking you'd have done the same."

"Miss Kerrigan, you cannot turn students into animals based on what they think. Give him here," the old woman said as she extended her arms.

Sarah looked at the pig once more and smiled at him. "Goodbye, Pig-boy," she told him. She passed it to the old woman and relaxed back in her seat.

"Minus 10 points from whatever house you are placed in," she said coldly and left.

* * *

**This was done for a friend who got me into a conversation about what Hogwarts house Sarah Kerrigan would be in if she was a witch... Naturally we had the argument of Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. (Watch out for Chapter 2 to see WHICH house she ends up in.)**

**My friend also mentioned that "Kerrigan would have totally used the human to pig spell on Raynor".**

**And from there the plot bunnies multiplied! Raynor and Kerrigan are our two main characters here, but anyone can and will show up at some point. **

**So this fic has made everyone in the StarCraft universe the age of 18. :)**

**Don't expect this fic to be anything more than a total parody randomness of uncanonical messyness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jim sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the new students to enter the Great Hall. McGonagall had turned him back into a human after rescuing him from the redhead on the Hogwarts Express and was ready for the day to be over already.

"Cheer up, Jimmy," Tychus moaned at his friend. "It was only a matter of time before that filthy mind of yours got you into trouble."

"She turned me into a pig," he stated again. He sighed. "I was going to marry that girl, and she turned me into a pig."

"Marry? You Jimmy? Really?" Tychus laughed.

"Well, you know, at least slept with her," Jim told his friend.

"Such a charmer. How did she not fall for you right away?" Tychus mocked him.

"That's the thing! I didn't say anything to her yet. She read my _mind_," he stated. "Freaks. The lot of them. How is a guy supposed to get any action if the woman can read his mind?"

Tychus laughed again. "That's why you go after the girls who want the action too."

"All students, please return to your house tables and be quiet for the new student's entrance," the voice of Professor Flitwick came.

"See ya, Jimmy," Tychus said quickly as he returned to his Hufflepuff table.

Jim didn't have to sit alone for very long as Matt returned to his table and sat where Tychus had. Jim was about to ask if anything happened with Leah after he was turned into a pig but the doors opened and McGonagall walked into the hall followed by the new students.

Jim spotted his redhead again. She was every bit as gorgeous as he remembered those few short hours ago.

Now she was dressed in a white shirt with a black tie, and wore a long black cloak. He still wondered what it would be like to hold her body against his. As she walked by Jim she shot him a look.

If looks could kill then Jim would be dead ten times over. He glared back at her and lowered his eyes to her behind hoping she saw his eyes move and it would piss her off some. He looked back up at her and realised she didn't look happy so he smiled at her smugly.

"She hates you," Matt whispered to Jim as he saw her glare.

"She's playing hard to get," he added.

"Are you _still_ after her?" Matt asked shocked.

"She's hot," Jim added. He continued to stare at her for most of the ceremony. He was listening intently to hear her name. The students were called out one by one and went to their respective tables. It seemed that most of the new students were being sorted into Slytherin and a few into Ravenclaw.

"Gryffindor!" the shorting had shouted as it sorted a guy called Malcolm Kelerchian.

"That's the first for us," Matt surmised grimly. "Up to 'k' and only one new student for Gryffindor."

"Next," McGonagall called. "Sarah Kerrigan."

Jim noticed the redhead stand and he smiled. Sarah. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Part of him still wanted her to be placed in Gryffindor so he could get to know her better.

The hat was placed on the top of her red hair and she waited nervously for it tell her house.

"Slytherin!" the hat called.

Jim noticed the smile fall from her face slightly. He would have figured someone like her would have liked to have been in Slytherin.

The hat was removed from her head and she walked to the Slytherin table. She sat down on her own and looked uncomfortable with the people beside her although she tried to hide it with a fake smile.

Jim felt sorry for her. If she had been placed in Gryffindor he would have welcomed her with open arms. As the ceremony went on Jim had noticed the redhead's mood improve and she seemed happy when both her blonde friend and the blonde's boyfriend with the dreadlocks had been sorted into Slytherin too.

The ceremony finished and the party began. Jim had taken his fill of Pumpkin juice, something Matt was positive Jim was addicted to, and sausages and bacon. It felt strange to him to be eating pigs after being one but he put the oddity down to Sarah feeding a sausage to him.

"I'm thinking about hitting on that Leah chick," Matt said to Jim as he looked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"You do that. I'm going to see the redhead," he stood and looked at her from across the room. He kept his eyes on her the whole time as he approached her.

"If it isn't pig-boy," she started speaking while looking at her pumpkin juice and finished the sentence with her eyes on him.

Jim hoped she wasn't going to keep calling him that.

"This is pig-boy?" Nova asked. "He's quite handsome."

Sarah looked at Nova and laughed. "He was cuter as a pig."

"He's standing right here," Jim told them.

"Little sausage?" Nova smirked and offered him a plate with them on.

Jim was tempted but he raised his hand to decline the plate. He wondered if Nova was making a dig at something else since the last time Nova had seen him he was naked and did indeed have a little sausage then. "About earlier," he started.

Sarah turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Are you sorry you thought those things or are you sorry you think you ruined your chances to get with me and are now hoping that by apologising I will give you a second chance?" she asked flatly.

He frowned. "I'm sorry you got offended."

"Wrong answer," she said dully before turning back to her table.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily. "I'm trying to apologise."

She looked at him again. "You can't apologise. Men like you are pigs..."

"Men like me?" he interrupted her. "You don't even know me. You don't even..."

"Know your full name?" she finished his sentence for him. "The infamous man-whore James Raynor." She didn't really know if he was a man-whore or not but with those thoughts she would take a guess he was.

Jim hoped he didn't have that nickname. "Who called me that?"

"Just leave," she told him. "You are never finding out what is under my skirt."

"Good. It probably has teeth," he told her as he left.

Sarah glared at him and watched him leave.

Nova stifled a laugh. "Are you mad at him? Or mad at yourself because you find him hot too?" she whispered in Sarah's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since the pig incident and luckily Jim hadn't seen that redhead girl around since the welcome party. He'd stopped oinking after the first day but still found himself strangely with sausage and bacon cravings. He hadn't minded being a pig so much since he had got to nestle against the hot redhead's breasts and she _had_ treated him well. But his friends ridiculed him for it and he knew girls like her would be trouble for the rest of the year. He hoped she'd dropped out of Hogwarts and he wouldn't have to put up with her.

His hopes were dashed as he entered the potions class and his eyes were instantly drawn to her. She was sat there looking as beautiful as ever in her Slytherin robe besides the blonde and was reading a book.

Sarah felt eyes on her and she looked up to see the pig-boy looking up at her. She glared at him before looking back at her book.

He looked to the other side of the room and saw Matt. He sat down beside him and readied his books. "I notice _she's_ in our class," he groaned.

Matt looked around and saw the redhead.

"She had better stay out of my way," Jim stated. "I wish we had class with Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. The girls are hotter and not as psychotic." He was lying about them being hotter; the redhead was easily the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts. She was probably the most psychotic too.

"There are some lookers in Slytherin though," Matt observed. "Red's blonde friend for one."

"She's taken," Jim added. "Slytherin girls are untouchable unless you are another Slytherin."

Matt was about to speak when the door swung open and Professor Snape marched in.

Jim knew Snape hated Gryffindor students and he was always careful not to annoy Snape.

"At Professor Dumbledore's request, partners will be assigned this year based on gender and house," he sneered as he said the word 'house' as though the idea of Syltherins working with Gryffindors sickened him. "When I call your name, sit with your partner. There will be no switching."

"Great," Jim said quietly and sarcastically to Matt. He listened carefully to the list of names waiting to hear his name. He didn't have to wait long.

"Raynor," Snape called.

Raynor looked up and hoped for any one of the hot girls in class.

"And Kerrigan."

Except that one. He put his head against the desk and wished he hadn't just heard that. Moments later he heard someone sit down beside him and start shuffling books around. He rolled his face to look at his new potions partner. "Hey, darlin'," he greeted her solemnly.

She looked at him with a disgusted face and returned her face forward.

He was sure he saw her lip twitch as if she wanted to say something but she didn't. He knew being this close was going to be hard to not think about kissing her lips and he was so close to those breasts...

She looked at him. "Do you ever stop thinking about sex?" she asked him seriously.

How the hell was he supposed to not think about sex with her beside him? "Do you ever stop intruding on people's personal thoughts?" he asked her equally as seriously.

"I can't help it," she said angrily.

"And neither can I," he said equally as angry.

She looked away from him and arranged her desk.

"This is going to be a fun year," he remarked.

She glared at him again and picked up her quill. She drew a line down the middle of the table between them. "Your half and my half. Don't cross it," she stated and resumed reading her book.

Jim was fine with that arrangement, although her half seemed to be bigger.

She glared at him again as she caught his thoughts.

The rest of the class progressed slowly although thankfully without any more hassle for the redhead. Snape had spent the entire class explaining what was happening that year, rules, equipment and so on.

* * *

"Switch with me," Jim begged. "I'll do all your homework for the year."

"No chance," Matt stubbornly said. "Besides, Snape said no switches."

"But she's mental," Jim added. "She hates me and she'll probably try and kill me before the year is over."

"Girl trouble, Jimmy?" Tychus said as he approached from behind them in the courtyard as they walked towards the lake.

"The psychotic redhead," Matt smirked.

"You got the psychotic bit right," Tychus added. "At that Academy those freaks went to; she killed one of the professors," he lowered his voice so they weren't overheard.

"What?" Jim asked in shock. "How did you find that out?"

"I overheard two of the new students talking about it," Tychus told them. "They seemed quite proud of the fact when I asked them about it, too."

"You _asked_ them?" Jim asked confused.

"They're Hufflepuff students," he added proudly. "They said when they were all trying to escape she purposely hunted that professor down to kill him. She didn't care about getting out; all that mattered to her was revenge. Said she looked crazed."

Jim frowned.

"You should stay clear of her, Jimmy," Tychus warned him.

"Easier said than done," Jim groaned.

"Him and the redhead are potions partners," Matt added with a slight amusement on his lips.

"You should find someone to switch with," Tychus suggested.

Jim put a hand to his face in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim was sat in the great hall pondering which set of homework to begin first when he noticed someone stood in front of him.

"Hey, Jim," Ariel Hanson said softly as she put her books down in front of the empty chair opposite him. "Can I sit here?" she asked. Her brown hair was in its usual low ponytail and her Ravenclaw uniform was immaculate as always.

"Erm," he didn't really want her to. "Sure," he said out of obligation. They'd been an item last year for a bit but beyond being good in bed she didn't really interest him that much. She was a nice girl, and one day she'd make someone happy, but not him.

She smiled and sat in front of him. "I tried to find you on the Hogwarts Express," she told him.

"I was... preoccupied," he smiled.

"I heard," she laughed. "One of the new Ravenclaw girls, Leah, told me the psychotic redhead turned you into a pig."

Jim frowned. Did everyone know?

"I missed you over the summer," she said with a smile, changing the subject.

"Yeah?" he asked flirtatiously. He wondered if Ariel wanted to try and rekindle their relationship. Since things weren't going that great trying to get the redhead he would be open to the idea of a bit of fun with Ariel.

"I wanted to come by over the summer but your mother..." she trailed off softly. "How is she?"

"Still sick," Jim said solemnly. "The doctors don't think they can do anything for her, but she is adamant she wants to see me graduate."

Ariel offered him a friendly smile. She reached her hand out and placed it on top of his. "I'm here for you if you want to talk." She stroked her fingers against his skin. "Or anything else," she said seductively. "It was a lonely summer."

"Oh?" Jim smiled.

"I was thinking of making it an early night tonight. Before my roommates come back," she said softly.

Jim wasn't listening. He had noticed the redhead walk in and he was now looking over Ariel's shoulder at her. He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. Damn her for being so amazingly sexy. He found it hard to believe someone so beautiful could have killed a professor.

Ariel saw Jim's attention shift and she looked behind her and spotted the redhead. She frowned. What did the redhead have that interested Jim so much? She'd heard from Jim's friends he was after her - but really? She wasn't even that pretty.

Sarah heard people thinking about her and she turned to look at the offenders. She glared at both Jim and Ariel before turning and walking to the Slytherin table.

Ariel looked at Jim and waited for his attention to shift back to her.

Jim finally allowed himself to stop looking at the redhead and looked at Ariel. He realised she was angry at him.

"I can understand why she turned you into a pig," Ariel said angrily and stood.

"Come on," Jim said innocently but Ariel didn't listen and vanished off back to her table. He wanted to kick himself; he had a girl throw herself at him and yet all he could think about was the redhead. Sarah Kerrigan. The girl who hated him and would never end up in his arms. He looked over to her again and watched her chat with her friend. He wondered what types of things she was talking about right now. What were her interests? Hobbies? What was her favourite colour?

"He's a pig," Sarah declared to Nova.

"He's eighteen and you're hot," Nova laughed. "Can you honestly say the other men in this school aren't thinking about you that way?"

"Not as pornographically as he does," she declared. "He looks like a nice guy, he even tries talking like a nice guy, but beneath that he's all pig."

"Have you looked deeper?" Nova asked.

"No way," Sarah said. "I'd wash but I'd never be clean if I tried." She opened up her potions book. "I just have to get through this one lousy class with him. Hopefully I won't have to see him any other time."

"It's a shame he's looking at you right now, isn't it?" Nova smirked.

Sarah raised her head and saw he was looking directly at her. She frowned as he gave her a smug grin. She raised her book to block his view of her face. "Urgh, I hate him," she remarked.

"You should take it as a compliment," Nova offered up as she moved her eyes from him to Sarah. "He's good looking and quite popular from what I hear. Plus... according to some girl..." Nova held out her hands and measured out a length of about seven inches in the air.

Sarah glanced at Nova's hands then shot a look of displeasure towards her face. "I already know he's a big dick," she remarked.

Nova laughed.

Sarah's expression turned darker. "You know the rumours about us Academy kids have been circulating, right?" she asked quietly.

"I had heard," Nova said dully.

"He knows I killed that professor," she said grimly.

"And he's still interested?" Nova asked. She was both surprised and impressed.

"He's a pig - he's only interested in my looks. He probably doesn't know how or why," Sarah added. "He probably doesn't care."

"He'd probably care about _how_ you killed him," Nova added. "If he knew that he'd certainly stop those thoughts."

"I'm going to bed," Sarah declared in frustration.

Nova raised an eyebrow. "It's like 7pm," she stated.

"He's got me all riled up," she declared as she threw her book into her bag.

"Ohhhh," Nova realised what she wanted to do in their room.

"I meant angry," she quickly added. "I wouldn't do _that_ because of _him_. Ever."

"But..." Nova put her hands out seven inches apart again and smiled.

Sarah pulled a grossed out face.

"You might be less angry if you did," Nova added.

"I can't hear you anymore," she said as she left the table.

"Don't forget we have flying lessons tomorrow morning," Nova shouted at her.

She turned her head back and smiled to let Nova know she'd heard. She headed for the door and made a conscious effort to avoid the pig-boy but she could hear his thoughts about her. He was watching her again and admiring her behind view. She couldn't be bothered to glare at him again; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

When she got to her bedroom in the Slytherin Dungeon she thought about what Nova had said and quickly dismissed the idea away. She went to bed and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning. I'm happy to see you all made it up so early on a Saturday morning. It has come to my attention that not one you have been given any type of instruction on how to fly a broomstick," Professor Hooch explained.

"We never needed to learn," Tosh back talked loudly to her. "It's not like we will ever use this in our lives."

"Perhaps," Professor Hooch added. "But at Hogwarts, it is a traditional part of the curriculum and school's history. You will be expected to be competent in this skill." She paused and looked off to the side where seven students stood in yellow uniforms. "Today, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team will give you a basic lesson on flying."

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team stood there looking smug despite their multiple loses in the sport. They started to move out towards the former Academy students, pinpointing students to train.

"I don't know why we are here, we can all Apparate already," Nova remarked to Sarah.

"And on a Saturday, too," Sarah added.

"You can take the pretty one. I'll take the psychotic one," Tychus said to an equally as large built man as they walked towards Nova and Sarah.

Nova frowned. "Did the two potato-heads just call one of us ugly?" she asked Sarah, ignoring the fact one of them had also been called psychotic.

"Come with me, Red," Tychus said to Sarah.

Sarah didn't move - so she was the ugly psychotic one. "I'm not going anywhere with you," she stated adamantly.

"Fine, we'll practice right here then," he said in a rather unbothered tone. "Have you ever felt a broomstick between your legs?" he asked with a somewhat nasty tone.

"I don't know, have you ever felt a knee in your groin?" she asked arrogantly.

"Let's just get on with this," he told her grimly.

She said nothing.

About ten minutes had passed and Sarah had managed to call the broom to her but mounting it and staying on were proving to be a challenge.

"If humans were supposed to fly, we'd have wings," Sarah stated. She let her broom drop to the floor and ignored it.

"Yeah, you just go brew some potion up to make yourself sprout them, queen witch of the universe," Tychus told her.

Sarah glared his way. "I'd rather brew you up a potion to grow you a neck," she retorted.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" he asked confused as he picked her broom up.

"Why is it that Quidditch Beaters are always so dumb?" she asked with a smile.

"So I'm dumb?" he asked. "At least I can ride a broomstick."

She stared at him. "How is that a sign of intelligence considering I've never even tried it before?"

"Everyone can manage the basics," he stated. "You're a rather slow learner."

"Maybe because you are such a bad teacher," she stated.

"Maybe you'll do better on your own," he suggested as he threw her broom to the ground. "You are impossible to be around. Now I understand why Jimmy hates working with you so much," he stated as he turned to leave.

Sarah ignored his comments and picked up her broom. She was going to do this just to prove him and his pig-friend wrong.

A few minutes later, Jim just happened to be walking out into the courtyard when he heard a scream from above him. He looked up and saw a woman falling towards him. He reached out his arms and caught her in them. He held her close to his body and smiled as he recognised the redhead. "Careful, darlin'," he told her happily.

"Put me down, you pig," she demanded angrily.

For a brief moment he thought about dropping her straight down onto the courtyard floor or even that little puddle of mud that caught his attention to the side.

"Don't you dare," she warned him as she read his mind.

He decided to be gentlemanly about it despite her attitude and he gently lowered her feet to the ground so she could stand. "I could give you a flying lesson," he offered as he saw how frustrated she was. He also saw her skirt had ridden up a lot and was exposing more of her gorgeous thighs than usual.

She adjusted her skirt as she heard his thoughts. "I can imagine what that lesson would entail," she said angrily.

"Me, too," he smirked at her and imagined them both riding the same broomstick; his hands placed on her hips and his body pressed against her back as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her neck, watching the sunset together.

"You are such a pig," she told him and hurriedly walked away from him.

He was disappointed that had made her angrier. Normally he'd tell girls that type of romantic imagine and they'd fall for him. "You forgot your broom, darlin'," he called to her as he picked it from the ground near him.

"You can shove it up your..." she looked back to him and didn't finish that sentence as she spotted professor Hooch behind pig-boy. She turned her head forward and continued walking away from them and went straight to the Slytherin common room to calm down.

* * *

Nova returned to the Slytherin common room not long after Sarah did. She, much like Sarah, had not enjoyed the flying lesson. She walked across the room towards Saran and sat on the sofa beside her. "Let's break out of this school," Nova suggested.

Sarah smiled. "I would love to do that. But where would we go?" she asked dully. She'd already thought about running away multiple times before but she had no place to go.

"Anywhere," Nova added. "We can go to the muggle world and use our magic to survive."

Sarah laughed. "I think the muggle world would annoy us more than here. Instead of brooms we'd be expected to drive huge honks of metal and instead of brewing potions we'd be expected to marry muggle men and make them dinner."

"I bet pig-boy would love to marry you and have you make him dinner," Nova laughed.

"Right, let's escape right now," Sarah joked.

Nova giggled. "If it wasn't for the flying, this school wouldn't be that bad."

Sarah frowned.

"I thought you of all people who have agreed," Nova said. She remembered the times she'd seen Sarah after a session with Professor Rumm; how broken and withdrawn she was after each one. Nova would manage to get some type of response from Sarah only for her to be taken away by him again and come back in a worse state. The viscous cycle had continued for a year before Professor Rumm had considered her broken enough to do whatever the Academy had wanted her to do.

"I guess I just got used to the Academy," she said grimly. "The state I was in back then I didn't even realise what they were doing to me was so bad. I didn't care what they did to me." She looked at her hands and played with her own fingers. "Now I'm here I know exactly what I did. I know how wrong all of it was."

Nova smiled. "You know it was wrong. That's good. How can it be better to be ignorant and continue to do those terrible things?"

Sarah forced a smile and looked at Nova. "I guess I'm just having a bad day."

"We have the afternoon off, and Tosh is busy now he's a fully fledged member of the Quidditch team. Let's go to our room and pamper ourselves. I'm talking face masks, nail polish and aromatherapy. I even have chocolate and one of Tosh's voodoo dolls..." she let a smirk fall across her lips.

Sarah smirked too, then excitedly jumped off the sofa and they ran up to their room.


End file.
